A night at the hot spring
by Yagha
Summary: On their way to a mission in the Land of Earth, Naruto and Ino discover a natural hot spring. Naturally, neither of the two blondes are willing to pass up a good soak and a chance to momentarily quench their ardour for each other. [NaruIno] One-shot, lemons


**Warning: This story contains NC-17 lemons. If you don't want to read graphic sexual descriptions or don't know what 'lemons' are, please leave this page and read another story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto', or any of the characters from it. I in no way make money from the creation of this story.**

**A/N: NaruIno is a favourite couple of mine, and I've long wanted to write something steamy about them.** **This is my first shot at a fanfic, so any feedback would be most welcome!**

* * *

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers!"

Sitting behind the shop's counter and reading through a series of invoices, Ino couldn't help but smile as she watched her whiskered boyfriend greeting the day's first customer. The potential shopper, a nervous-looking young man, seemed to be in near-total shock at being served by Konoha's undisputed heir to the title of Sixth Hokage. After a few seconds of uncertain silence he gave a small, polite bow and went about browsing their stock, throwing glances Naruto every couple of seconds. 'Guess he's not from the neighbourhood.'

While having the Saviour of Konoha working part-time at the family store had certainly boosted sales, it had also had its occasional drawbacks. Many young female villagers, as well as several older ones, had fled the shop with beet-red faces upon seeing the young man, the situation even reaching the point where their customers were almost exclusively men. Ino's father, out of sheer desperation to save his clientele, had considered making the jinchūriki work in the back of the shop, but she had managed to convince him to change his mind, arguing that in the grand scheme of things he brought in more business than he scared off; naturally, he'd almost immediately seen through her and ascertained that she just wanted to spend as much time with her boyfriend as possible.

The blonde kunoichi was extremely grateful for the time Naruto spent working with her. Even though he was always so busy with missions and chores, as well as the unanswered question of where Aktatsuki's remainders were hiding out, he did not let a single day go by without spending time with her. He made working at the shop enjoyable, putting as much energy and vigour into his work as he did when he went on missions alongside her. His spirit never failed to make her smile, and she could attest that his ardour was in no way lessened by the time the sun went down. She caught his eye just as she recalled the latest of their nightly activities, quickly looked back down at the invoices in her hands to hide her light blush.

As more customers entered the shop, keeping her boyfriend occupied, she realized that she could no longer imagine going to work without him by her side. She could still remember sitting behind the desk alone for days on end, up until the day when he'd visited the shop for the first time to buy flowers to gift Sakura. They'd had their first actual conversation since he'd returned from his training, and already in those few minutes of exchanging pleasantries they'd realized how much they'd had in common. After that, he'd come by the shop increasingly often, sometimes only browsing their wares without buying anything, and always staying longer than the last time to talk with her.

After Asuma-sensei's death and Chouji's hospitalization by the hands of her former crush, Uchiha Sasuke, her team had been incapable of engaging in further operations against the enemy, and the jinchūriki had been assigned to them due to his tactical flexibility and to test his newest battle techniques in combat. They'd fought side-by-side for days and weeks, and only a few months after his return to Konoha they'd finally become a couple. While some had seen their relationship slowly blossoming, many of their other former classmates had been surprised by the news, most of all Sakura; the pink-haired girl seemed to only have realized how much she liked Naruto after he was beyond her grasp.

Ino was glad that she'd been able to talk things through with her childhood friend, and that they were still on amicable terms. Only three weeks after Naruto's confession to her, she'd found herself healing countless wounded villagers alongside the medical-nin in the wake of Akatsuki's final bloody assault on Konoha, which had been spearheaded by the young Uchiha traitor. She'd watched as her boyfriend singlehandedly defeated three enemies, before drawing his former best friend away from the village into a duel that had lasted well into the afternoon. When he'd limped back from the battle, bloodied but victorious and dragging an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke behind him, he'd gone from simply being the village's jinchūriki to its beloved hero. That had been almost three months ago, and the masked Madara's activities had practically ceased altogether since his last defeat. Until he made his next move, peace had finally returned to Konoha, and she was determined to enjoy every moment of it with her boyfriend.

The blonde kunoichi was brought back to the present as Naruto flicked her on the forehead.

"Hey!" She looked up at him, noticing that there no longer were any customers in the shop. "What was that for?"

"You were spacing out." He put his hands on his sides, pretending to pout. "Do I have to run this store all on my own?"

"If you've got a problem with that, I could always take over your body and run it for you." She grinned wickedly.

"Ah!" He clasped his hands together in a pleading posture. "So sorry, Miss Yamanaka! Please don't dangle me around like a puppet!"

Ino laughed as his play went on, but they both quickly turned their attention to the door when a deliveryman entered the shop. He was carrying a small box that he handed to her whiskered assistant, and after confirming that the delivery had been made he left. Reading handwritten text on the box, she opened it to reveal several cases full of herbs, with a letter tucked in next to them.

Naruto inspected one of the containers curiously. "What are these?"

"Aromatic herbs. They're a gift from a flower vendor in the Land of Earth, an old friend of my father." After reaching the bottom of the letter, she put it down.

"Inoichi sure gets around, doesn't he? He always has so many stories to tell."

She shrugged, remembering how often her father and Naruto had gone out for ramen in the past few weeks. "What can I say? He's passionate about flowers."

"The Land of Earth. That's where we were going to look for leads on Akatsuki tomorrow." The jinchūriki leaned over the letter and quickly read through it before turning to look at her. "We could pay the guy a visit when we're over there. Inoichi's busy, so we could thank him on his behalf. What do you say?"

Ino nodded, simply unable to resist his cheeriness. "Sounds good to me. I'm sure dad would appreciate it."

The medical-nin knew that her boyfriend was trying to lessen the dreariness of a coming mission that they both knew would yield no real results; Tsunade simply wanted to keep her ninjas active while a meeting of the Five Kage was arranged to discuss hunting down Akatsuki together. While her team had still not been reassembled, no one had had any objections to her forming a two-man squad with the jinchūriki, who on his own had proven himself to be more than a match for anything that the enemy could throw at him. What she opted not to tell him, however, was that she always looked forward to spending time with him, no matter how dull the assignment might be.

As Naruto put the box away and sat down on the chair next to her, she felt him hold her hand gently. She felt her heart fluttering as he brought his face close to hers and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. As he sat back, his blue eyes gazing lovingly into hers, she felt a strong desire for him to kiss her more. However, reminding herself that she was still at work and couldn't just let herself go, she returned his smile and squeezed his hand.

"Stay professional, loverboy," she said, giving him a small tap on the nose, "or I'll have you sleeping out in the open while we travel."

The two blondes continued teasing each other as the day wore on, before finally closing shop and heading home together to make preparations for their next mission.

* * *

By the time Ino was woken by the sun's rays the next day, morning had almost made way for midday. Stretching herself lazily in her bed, her naked body brushed against Naruto's, who's right arm she'd been using as a pillow. After overcoming her morning grogginess, she silently regarded her sleeping boyfriend, whose blonde hair almost shined in the dim sunlight. He seemed so peaceful and serene, his chest heaving against hers with every breath, and just from looking at him one would not believe the terrible hardships and challenges that he'd overcome. Carefully placing a hand on his whiskered cheek, she gently pressed her forehead against his, a feeling of safety and warm love overwhelming her as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

A few minutes later, Naruto slowly opened his sky-blue eyes, blinked, and smiled at her. She leaned in for another kiss before he could say anything, and he wrapped his arms around her back while drawing her in closer. Neither of them cared or worried in the least about morning breath as their embrace became more passionate by the second. She felt a sudden, unstoppable spike of excitement as she felt his warm manhood, already partially hardened, brushing against her thigh under the covers.

"Hey," the jinchūriki said quietly, smiling while brushing a strand of her messy hair away from her face. "You want to go again?"

The medical-nin gave him a small scolding frown, although she could feel her heartbeat rising as she realized that her morning affections might be leading to something more. "You animal. We're going to be late in our departure if we don't leave soon."

"We don't have to leave at any particular time, Ino. We just have to be there for a few days." He grinned mischievously as he gently traced her spinal column down her back while rubbing his nose against hers.

"N-Naruto…" Feeling her face reddening as a wave of excitement ran down her body, she knew that he'd flipped her switch just like that, as he so often did. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

"With you, my dear?" Their eyes were still locked to each other as the hand on her back reached her buttocks, where it gently clasped one of her cheeks as his other hand settled on one of her breasts and slowly massaged it. "Eight hours is nowhere near enough when it comes to the love of my life."

Even though she'd only woken up less than ten minutes ago, Ino could already feel her body heating up with passion and excitement. "Y-You're beyond help…"

Without answering, Naruto leaned in for another deep kiss, and both their tongues began feeling for each other without any hesitation whatsoever. She realized that some part of her had urgently been hoping for this outcome as she felt her vagina dampening, and she returned his passion with equal ardour. Breaking the kiss, the whiskered blonde brought his warm tongue down on her neck as he slowly licked his way lower and lower, changing his posture as he ran it down her collarbone, over her breasts and nipples, and then further down. At some point, she'd wrapped the fingers of her left hand around his, holding on to him tightly as she felt the pleasure building up.

Before she knew it, Ino, was on her back against the bed and her boyfriend had disappeared below the bedsheets, his ministrations reaching her navel as he moved even lower. Pulling the sheets aside, she saw him as he reached her pelvis, fully engrossed in her body. Glancing up at her, he gave her hand a loving squeeze as he kept moving.

"W-Wait," she called out, her voice sounding feeble. "Naruto, wait, I haven't cleaned myself up since last n-"

Her words were drowned out in a moan of white-hot pleasure as Naruto ran his tongue over her labia, all concerns being discarded as love and bliss rolled through her like a great wave.

* * *

Four hours later, the blonde couple was heading towards the village's northernmost gate. Midday had come and gone, and after a short lunch they had set off, carrying rucksacks full of utilities and weapons. Ino chided her boyfriend as they walked, almost feeling surprised that they'd made it out of the house at all.

"You really are an insatiable beast, you know that?" She was keeping her voice down as she spoke, determined to berate him. "You said we'd be out of the house by lunchtime."

"Hey, you know what's bound to happen if we shower together. You're the one that insisted that we do so, to save time." He eyed her curiously, as cheery as always. "More importantly, did you really expect me to react in any other way when I saw you in that nude apron?"

"H-Hey!" She blushed, recalling their activities in the kitchen that morning. "You spent days begging me to do that. I was trying to surprise you."

"You did." He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Maybe I'll surprise you in the same manner someday."

She tried to imagine her boyfriend in a nude apron, and laughed. "I'm not sure whether or not I want that, to be honest."

Together, the two of them left Konoha and began making their way north-west. While they were covering ground quickly, leaping from tree to tree as they stuck to the heavily wooded areas, they both knew that they wouldn't reach their target that same day and had marked several inns along the way where they could stay. They chatted animatedly as they moved, joking and keeping each other entertained the entire time as they traversed the lush forests of the Land of Fire.

As evening drew nearer, they opted to go over a small cluster of hills that hadn't had any paths built into them, in order to save some time. While they knew that they could simply stick to the road and still find accommodation with time to spare, the two blondes shared a sense of discovery and adventure that never failed to surface when they were travelling together through the wide, open world beyond Konoha's walls. There was a sense of peace amongst the ninja nations that had worked so hard together to practically destroy Akatsuki, and the couple was keen on making full use of the situation.

They were halfway through the range of hills when the medical-nin noticed a small outcropping of rocks that would allow them to survey the landscape. Thinking it would be as good a place as any to rest before they left the Land of Fire, she called out to her boyfriend and pointed out the spot. He nodded, changing his course alongside her until they stood upon the rocks, open fields and wide forests stretching out before them.

"Spring is in full bloom." She couldn't help but think that her father would love the view. "It's beautiful."

Naruto hugged her from behind, holding her close and leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Not nearly as beautiful as-"

He interrupted his own sentence with a small yelp as she flicked him on the forehead. "Don't go and say something that corny."

"Hey! How would you know I wasn't going to say 'as beautiful as Ichiraku Ramen?'"

She laughed. "I wouldn't put it beyond you."

The jinchūriki shook his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But you know… I don't need anything in the whole wide world so long as I have you."

"Flatterer." She rubbed her cheek against his, basking in his warmth and the cool breeze. "If that's how you think, maybe I should keep you on a leash."

"Your own pet fox, you'd be the talk of the town." He kissed her again.

They continued talking and watching the land before them go through several hues of light as the sun slowly began its descent, their warm embrace keeping the approaching cold of night at bay. Finally, Naruto let go of her and looked around the hill's summit as she shuffled through her rucksack to get a drink of water. Her boyfriend had only been gone for around a minute when she heard him calling out to her excitedly. Picking up her backpack, she quickly leapt over several stone formations towards a part of the hill that had been completely obscured by rocks. As she reached the jinchūriki, who was standing at the hilltop, she saw what he'd discovered; well-hidden within an enclosure of jutting rocks, a shallow, natural hot spring sent steam rising into the air.

"Wow." She was thoroughly impressed, having only ever seen public onsens before.

"We wouldn't have found this place if you hadn't opted to come this way." Naruto shot her a smile. "You're quite the explorer, Ino."

"You mean we are." She crossed her arms, returning his smile. "I wasn't the one jumping from rock to rock and checking every nook and cranny."

"So," he held her again, and she readily wrapped her arms around him in return. "Will this be the Yamanaka or Uzumaki Onsen?"

"Uzumaki would be fitting enough, as long as there's a whirlpool that'll drag us into its depths."

He inched his face closer, their lips almost touching. "Feel like trying it out?"

She closed the remaining distance and pressed her lips against his.

While under normal circumstances she would insist that they focus on the mission, she knew that they were less than an hour from a nearby inn at which they would have stayed anyhow. She felt her body quickly warming up, both from his warm touch and the excitement of the situation. While they'd often taken hot baths together at home, they'd never been at an onsen since becoming a couple, and the idea exhilarated her. As soon as their lips parted she nodded her head, indicating that she was firmly set on not letting the opportunity slip by.

"Sounds good to me," she said, before raising an eyebrow. "I wonder if the temperature and composition is alright, though."

"I already checked. It's perfect for soaking in."

She laughed, not doubting him for a second. "What are you, the Spring Sage?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say so." He let go of her, but not before giving her one more kiss. "Maybe I'll show you some of my Spring Mode techniques later."

There was still a fair deal of sunlight in the sky as the couple jumped down to a small area of smooth rocks by the spring and opened up their packs. The heat of the water was extremely pleasant, and the rock enclosure provided absolute privacy from the outside world. Reaching into her rucksack, she pulled out her towel, which she'd brought along after learning how often the whiskered jinchūriki enjoyed jumping into rivers and lakes in the middle of long trips. Turning towards him, she saw that he'd already taken his shirt off, his upper body glistening from the moisture filling the area. She quietly savoured the view for several seconds, until he noticed her and shot her a small wink before continuing to undress. She knew that she alone in the world was privy to the sight before her, and she enjoyed every last second of it.

Ino hurried up when she finally went about undressing, eager to get into the warm water. After folding up her clothes she tied her hair into a bun, to keep it from getting wet, and made her way towards the water's edge with her towel in hand. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw that Naruto, while already fully stripped, was carefully folding up his clothes; the months of strict scolding and complaining about his messiness at home had truly produced some outstanding results.

Dipping a toe into the water and confirming that it had an optimal temperature for bathing, she looked around for a good angle from which to enter the spring. Quickly finding one, she put her towel down and carefully dipped her naked body into the steaming water. She immediately felt herself relaxing as she submerged herself up to her neck, the onsen being just deep enough to accommodate her whole body. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her legs and relaxed her body while leisurely leaning her head back against the edge of the spring. 'This really was a great discovery.'

Her eyes snapped open as Naruto emitted a loud cheer, looking up just in time to see him jumping into the spring near its centre. She was barely able to raise her hands protectively as he hit the water with a splash and sent a small wave towards her, entirely soaking her head. Still in a state of surprised confusion, she simply looked on for a few seconds as he popped his head out of the water, grinning at her. Even though his sudden action had initially slightly annoyed her, she quickly found herself supressing outright laughter at the sight.

"Naruto, you…" Her voice, initially even and controlled, suddenly exploded into an accusing yell as she kicked off the rocks behind her and dove towards him. "You're in for it now!"

The blonde jinchūriki only had a second to look surprised before she playfully pushed his head under the water. A moment later, she let go in a fit of laughter as he furiously tickled her sides, continuing to do so as he emerged from the water until he'd pushed her back several metres. Reaching out, she went on the counteroffensive, until they were both tickling and tussling with each other all over the spring.

Only seconds later, with the sky turning a light violet, they were both soaking in the water side-by-side at the edge of the onsen, breathing heavily as they recovered from their activities. For several minutes they simply lay there in silence, enjoying the relaxing stillness of the spring and each other's presence. Finally, she turned her head to face him, smiling as she ran a finger down his chest.

"Like I said earlier today," she whispered, "you really are beyond help."

He wrapped an arm around Ino's waist, her naked body brushing against his under the water. "When it comes to you? Always."

Their bodies already hot from the steaming spring water, their breathing became more laboured as they pressed closer to each other, inch by inch, until their noses were almost touching.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, before pressing her lips to his.

As the two lovers embraced each other deeply, the medical-nin could feel her entire body tingling with excitement and love. The heat of the water and his touch as he pulled her in closer was making her feel heady, and she did not even hesitate for a split second as she threw down all constraints and silently determined that she would enjoy the next few hours to the fullest.

As their tongues lapped and stroked each other, she slowly lifted her left leg and moved on top of Naruto so that she was straddling him, her buttocks resting against the length of his fully hardened member. Any part of their bodies not submerged in the spring were coated in sweat as she moved a hand behind her back and wrapped her fingers around his manhood. Shivering with exhilaration at the touch, she began stroking him at a steady pace, not once breaking from their deep kiss as she pleased him.

Naruto, while reacting pleasurably to her touch, moved his right hand from her hip and brought it down to her buttocks, angling it so that he was reaching between her legs and dipping two fingers into her vagina. The blonde kunoichi made her own little gasps of pleasure as he settled into a steady speed with his digits, touching many of her most sensitive spots while placing his free hand on one of her breasts and carefully teasing her nipple. Both lovers tried to make each other climax first while continuing their ardent embrace, but Ino knew that she was losing the battle as she began to feel the warm, electric wave of orgasm making its way through her body. 'Damnit… I'm already…'

Ino broke the deep liplock first, moaning loudly as she was crisscrossed by climax. Before she had even fully ridden out the orgasm, however, she resumed the kiss with vigour, the many strands of saliva between their mouths never even having broken as she kept stroking his manhood without breaking her pace. Naruto was equally merciless, continuing to finger her while she was at her most sensitive. She could feel his heart racing as she pressed her chest close to his, and was vaguely aware that her hair had come lose and hung messily over her shoulders. When her second climax hit her, she moaned into his mouth, her pelvis bucking against his as he continued his ministrations. By the time her body tingled in white-hot anticipation for a third time, she had reached a heightened state of pleasure and excitement, every moment being a blur of ecstasy as she lost herself in her love for her boyfriend.

The medical-nin only vaguely noticed Naruto's manhood twitching and jerking in her grasp as his hips began to kick up. The realization that she'd finally made him ejaculate struck her just as her third orgasm made her rear her head and call out her lover's name.

"Naruto!" She moaned as he held her tighter, gritting his teeth as they rode out the waves of pleasure together. "Naruto!"

The enclosure seemed to echo with her cries as the two blondes gasped for air in silence. The medical-nin wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, and he gently stroked her back, holding her closely. As she recovered her strength, Ino softly nibbled on his ear while caressing his back.

"Heh, looks like your weak spot might be outright perseverance." The blonde kunoichi giggled after some time. "That's so like you. Maybe the tables have finally been turned."

"Is that so?"

"Maybe we should try it out."

"Oh? You think you can outlast me?" He grinned. "I think we'd need more than just a few hours to test that out." Leaning his head forward, he kissed the nape of her neck. "More like a few days."

Ino made a little noise that sounded oddly like purring to her, before gently pushing his head back and looking into his blue eyes with hers. "Then how about a test run?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." He continued stroking her back while leaning in for a kiss. "I'll give it my all to deliver reliable results."

She returned his grin, giving him a peck on the lips. Her body still pressed close to his as he hugged her around the waist, she could tell that his manhood had almost fully hardened already. As she was still straddling him, they silently agreed to continue with the position they were in. Her heart was racing excitedly, all her prior exhaustion fully dissipating as she reached down her back and grabbed his member as she had before. Lifting her lower body somewhat, she used the many days and nights of experience that she'd gathered with Naruto to guide the head of his manhood to her entrance, before slowly lowering herself onto it. A moan escaped the medical-nin's lips as he entered her, inch by inch, until his member was prodding her deepest spot and making her entire body shiver with excitement and pleasure. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gazed into his eyes, their lips locking in a passionate embrace as they both began moving gently.

Ino felt relieved that they were taking it slowly as they settled into rhythm together, wanting to postpone her first orgasm as much as possible. Since the day that they'd lost their virginity to each other, Naruto had been able to make her climax in the blink of an eye, quickly having discovered every last one of her sensitive spots. They had both stated intent to make each other feel as much pleasure as possible, but he was always the one coming out on top due to his incredible stamina.

The two blondes finally began moving in synchronisation, and Ino could feel her boyfriend's hips moving increasingly faster beneath the hot spring water. She tried to keep up with his movements, swaying her hips slightly from side to side, but she could already feel the rising heat of an approaching orgasm deep within her. She moaned into his mouth as she climaxed, digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs around his waist, but regardless of the pleasure she was able to keep going at the same pace as before. However, her heightened sensitivity after her orgasm only made the pleasure within her rise quicker, and only around a minute had passed before she was bracing herself for another climax.

Ino broke off the kiss and leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder as she felt her mind being flooded by ecstasy as her body was criss-crossed by white-hot pleasure for the second time. She gasped for air as a hot shiver ran down her spine, and yet she still tried to maintain her pace, refusing to give in and wholly determined to please her boyfriend. They were moving at their quickest, flesh slapping against flesh as the medical-nin felt her lower body slowly going numb.

"Naruto…" Raising her head so that she was directly facing her lover, Ino spoke through gasps and moans, locking blue-eyed gazes with him. "Naruto… a-about what you said… before…" She could another orgasm quickly approaching, and she curled her toes as she struggled to speak. "I… I feel the same! I… I don't need anything in the world as long as I have you!"

Before he could reply, Naruto winced in pain as she dug her fingernails deeper into his back and held on to him tightly, wildly moaning against his shoulder as she climaxed. Just as the torrents of pleasure were flowing through her, the whiskered jinchūriki gasped as he orgasmed alongside her. The sudden influx of hot stimulation deep within her caught Ino by surprise, and she desperately bit into his shoulder in an attempt to keep her mind from going blank. Together they rode out the prolonged orgasm, holding onto each other as if for dear life.

After several minutes of whimpering into his shoulder, her entire body shuddering, Ino finally opened her mouth and saw that she'd left a deep love bite on her boyfriend. Bringing her head back up, she leaned her forehead against his as they regained their breath. It took several more minutes for her racing heart to calm down, whereupon she finally looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hey," she whispered, her lower body almost feeling outright numb. "I did it."

"Huh?"

"Normally, it's four orgasms to your one." She ran her hands over his back, feeling the bloody marks she'd left there in the throes of love. "This time, it was only three."

He raised an eyebrow. "One step at a time, huh?"

"I'll have you dominated before you even know it."

"Well," he said, bringing his lips close to hers. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Ino nodded, closing her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him deeply, knowing that the night was only just beginning.


End file.
